Confessions of That Man
by Sheo Darren
Summary: Would you like to listen to what I have to say? I am That Man. And these are my confessions.


They say many things about me. None of them are flattering.

Would you like to listen to what **_I_** have to say about myself? I promise to open eyes and make people think twice about me whenever my name is recited.

Be forewarned. Some of what I will tell you will totally go against all that you know, against all you have grown up with, against the indoctrination and education you have undergone.

It is fine with me. Better intelligent doubters than ignorant yes-men.

I am That Man.

And these are my confessions.

**  
Confessions Of That Man**

**  
Disclaimer:** The Author does not own Guilty Gear. So saying, go on and enjoy.

**  
**It has been such a long time since I was referred called otherwise. More than a hundred years, in fact.

But I've forgotten what my name was– is. And I rather doubt that anyone else remembers.

After all, you do not hear Frederick howling for the blood of, say, John Doe or Ivan the Terrible, do you?

And so, for convenience's sake, I am That Man.

But what you call me does not matter much to me. What makes a man is what he did with the life and power available to him.

And there we come to what I truly am.

A single word is often sufficient. But for some cases and people, elaboration is necessary.

**Madman.** I created the first generation of Gears. I made Justice, Unit 01. I gave her free will, the capacity to operate independently of my wishes. I loosed her and her children– _my_ children– upon the unsuspecting, unprepared world of men.

**Mass murderer.** I caused the deaths of innumerable people– if not by my hands directly, then with my blessings. I allowed the Gears to rampage unchecked, overrunning Japan and bringing many other nations to their very knees.

**Evil.** I torment my old friend Frederick. Drive him into immitigable anger, into inhuman vengefulness. I taunt the man; flagrantly flaunt my power and my goals into his very face.

**Villain.** I am to blame for much of the evils of this world. Not content with what destruction I have already wrought, I add fuel to the flames, injury to injury.

Not a very good track record, is it?

Then let me show you what is often omitted and forgotten in the black shadows my ill reputation casts.

**Discoverer.** I and my associates discovered magic, released it to the world and to mankind as a blessing. I am only one of two who remains of that small clique. The other is Frederick.

(Surprised? Did you think I would omit the man's rightful accomplishments even when he now lusts for nothing more than to kill me? Hardly. I may be a harsh taskmaster, but I pride myself in being exceedingly fair when imparting rewards and renown.)

**Creator.** I make new things in my image. Not just the Gears. So many things that I've forgotten, things I long discarded on the grounds that they are nothing compared to my greatest _obra_: the Gear Project.

(Silly me. Silly, silly me. But I am an old man, and I have my own silliness to attend to every now and then. Otherwise, things would be so boring.)

**Shaper.** Different from outright creation. I take an existing object and change it for the better. The object might not know it, but I am making it stronger and better than it was before. Even now, I shape the world and mankind anew. Even now, I shape Frederick into what he must become.

**Visionary.** I have seen the future. It is a terrible one. It is a world devoid of light and hope. It is an era of troubles and death given material form. It is far more brutal and primal than this relatively gentle place and time we keep.

In that world, Ky Kiske is dead. Justice took Dizzy into her wing, turned her against innocence and mankind. And Frederick, gloriously defiant Frederick, is all that stands against them.

But I will not allow this future to simply be. I will change things for the better. If by force, if by whatever means necessary, I will make it different.

And so Megumi. And so the Midnight Carnival.

And we come to my last description.

**Savior.** Or rather, the man who precedes and announces one. I am the new dawn's John the Baptist, the lion roaring in the desert, preparing the way for the messiah.

I am not presumptuous. I cannot save the world. Even the incredible power I possess is not enough.

It is not my destiny to save the world.

That is for Frederick to accomplish.

**  
**And so I am That Man.

Villain?

Hero?

You decide.

As for me, I will go on my own way.

As always, stepping softly by you all…


End file.
